Harry Potter Before Hogwarts
by VortexFanfic
Summary: Harry Potter Before Hogwarts. Made some changes from books. Lives with Sirius. Malfoys in jail. 1st part in a 9 part series. Before Hogwarts. Incomplete.
1. Intro

In this rewrite of the Harry Potter books, I am making some changes at the beginning, and see what comes from them. The changes I am making are:

Sirius was cleared after Dumbledore proved that he had not been the secret keeper.

Harry went to live with Sirius instead of the Dursleys.

Sirius will tell Harry the prophecy when he goes to Hogwarts.

People that supported Voldomort were put under Vetrenarium to prove that they were not under the imperious curse.

The jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job was lifted after Voldemort tried to kill Harry.


	2. Childhood Story

a/n: this chapter will be a short summary of Harry's childhood. Read and Review.

-Dylan

Harry Potter knew he was different. His parents were wizards, but they were killed when he was a baby. He lived with his Uncle Sirius now. Sirius was also a wizard, so was his other uncle, Remus. Sirius and Remus weren't his real uncles, but they had taken care of him for as long as he could remember. They told him stories of his parents, the Marauders, and Hogwarts. They also told him about You Know Who, and the first war. Harry knew there was something they were hiding, but didn't press it. Harry was treated with love and compassion. He was raised away from the wizarding world in Pencader, a small town in Wales, where Remus, Sirius, and Harry were the only Magical Folk. Every year on his birthday, Sirius and Remus would take Harry to London for a day, but Harry had to use a spell to cover his scar so no one would know who he was. All in all, Harry had a very nice childhood.

a/n: the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please Review.

-Dylan


	3. Good Morning

a/n: this chapter is about the length of my normal chapters. Also, Pencader is a real place. Sorry for the long wait, I had family matters, and then my computer deleted everything I had wrote.

-Dylan

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He heard a beeping noise in the background. He slowly swiveled his head to see his muggle alarm clock beeping. He quickly turned off his alarm, groaned, and rolled out of bed. Harry quickly dressed in his muggle clothing, it was his birthday, and Uncle Sirius was taking him to London today. Sirius said his Hogwarts letter would come today and he would finally take Harry into Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Sirius also said that he was going to tell him about his parents tonight. Sirius wasn't his real uncle, but he had raised Harry since he was just a baby.

Harry dashed down the stairs to see Sirius standing at the stove flipping pancakes. Harry sat himself down at the counter and a plate and a bottle of syrup floated out of the cupboard and landed in front of him along with a knife and a fork. Sirius expertly flipped a couple of pancakes onto Harry's plate. Harry dribbled some syrup onto his pancakes.

"Morning Harry," exclaimed Sirius, "Eat up and them we can go."

Harry quickly gobbled down his pancakes, when an owl flew in the window and landed on his last pancake. Harry grabbed the letter fro the owl as it nibbled on his pancake. The Letter had the Hogwarts seal on it. Harry ripped it open, the letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was overjoyed that he was going to Hogwarts. He has heard of it before, but he had never been to Diagon Alley or Hogwarts.

"There's no need to send an owl, said Sirius, McGonagall already knows you're coming."

"Ok," replied Harry, "Can we go to Diagon Alley now."

"In a minute," stated Sirius, "finish your breakfast, Uncle Remus will be here soon, then we can go."

Harry finished eating his breakfast just as Remus walked in the door.

"Uncle Remus," Harry exclaimed as Remus walked in the door, Harry turned around and asked Sirius, "can we go now"

"Yes we can go now," replied Sirius.

Harry excitedly ran out the door and out to the car. Sirius owned a muggle car, which Sirius had 'improved' with some magic. The car now had exactly as much space as you needed and had a row of buttons up front that all did something or another, from making the car fly, to making it shrink. Harry, Sirius, and Remus all piled into the car to make the trip to London.


End file.
